


Mark of a Mage

by Aly_H



Series: Blood that Binds [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Fluff, Scars, some sexual references, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Cullen wakes up before the Inquisitor and studies the scars that her life has left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate summaries. And titles. And tagging.
> 
> Anyways, more sweet fluff with my mage Inquisitor Lark Trevelyan and her Templar.

A tickle on her palm made her eye lashes flutter, she knew it wasn’t uncommon for Cullen to wake before her, or even for the man to spend most the night letting his fingers trail against her skin. She didn’t mind, smiling faintly as the touches drew her out of her Fade-touched dreams.

The Mark made the dreams more vivid, harder to shake off. It wasn’t something she needed to tell the Templar whose bed they were sharing though.

Violet eyes watched him, as he traced the faintest line of a scar on her open palm. It was old, from when she’d first come to the Circle. Many circle mages had such marks, at least the ones that scarred easily did. Even with healing magic her skin bore faint lines that marked out nearly every injury she got. She’d almost gotten used to finding a new one with each bath.

“Did I wake you?” Cullen’s voice was warm as he lay on his side, partially propped up. He didn’t seem tired – he must’ve slept some before the Lyrium dreams woke him.

“Maybe,” she smiled, shifting a little to get more comfortable. “But I don’t mind. Do they bother you?”

“A little,” he admitted before catching her frown, and elaborating: “If it were up to me I’d keep you far away from any danger, not constantly running into the midst of it. You’re a beautiful woman, Lark, with or without the scars.”

“That one’s not from fighting,” she commented, closing her fingers around his as he tickled her palm again.

“I know,” he said, “But I still wish I could’ve protected you from it.”

He knows there are mages whose experiences with Templars are worse. Still he knows there are times when the woman wakes beside him, remembering the battle she had fought to escape Ostwick’s circle. The mage had once meant to follow her eldest brother into the Order but her magic had shown a month before she was to start her training. He’d never say so, but he was glad that she’d never joined the Order.

“I don’t regret anything that’s happened,” she smiled. “Can’t imagine you falling for a pretty pyro apostate.”

This made him chuckle – the first time he’d seen her awake the mage had been busy setting fire to the demons attacking he and his men. “I’m sure I would’ve, but only if it were you.”

“Mmm…maybe, but I’d have probably set that dead animal you wear on fire.”

“You’ve thought about it anyways, haven’t you?” he asked, having caught her giving the fur what was best described as _looks_.

“I do suppose feathers would be rather… _Orlesian_ ,” she giggled – not answering the question. “Though…” she paused considering something. “I bet it feels way nicer to hold onto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going to throw this in the phylactery series because of the origin of the scar.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed!
> 
> ALSO! Ya'll can find me at tumblr at: aly-the-writer  
> Sometimes anyways...I'm sorta terrible about checking on it. And it's mostly random reblogs.


End file.
